


get you thinking

by iridescence (10softbot)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Partying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/iridescence
Summary: “I’ve been thinking,” Juyeon steps closer, hands back on his hips, thumbs digging into his bones. Changmin bites on his lower lip to suppress a moan. “Chanhee won’t stop talking about you when he comes over, you know.”Changmin feels his throat go dry. His eyes are on Juyeon’s lips, moist with saliva and kissed red, slightly parted as Juyeon states down at him.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	get you thinking

**Author's Note:**

> about three months ago i said i was going to post a jukyu and then never did. well, here it is!
> 
> **do not repost or translate without permission**

When Chanhee asks him to go to Jaehyun's with him that Friday night, Changmin doesn’t know what to expect. He has an idea of what is about to go down, if the time Chanhee spends going through his clothes and trying on every single one of them is anything to go by, as well as the amount of times he lets Jacob's name roll off his tongue almost like a prayer. Chanhee, for one, is looking to get laid; Changmin, on the other hand, sees this as an opportunity to get free booze if anything.

The contrast between their looks is quite something. Where Changmin chooses to go for a simple, tight-fitting tee and ripped black jeans, Chanhee dresses himself in leather and short shorts that almost show his ass cheeks for anyone to see.

“I’m on a mission tonight,” is what Chanhee tells him as he fixes his hair on the reflection of their living room mirror when Changmin raises a brow at him.

“I can see that,” Changmin says with a laugh, crossing his arms over his chest. “You never dress up nicely like this when we fuck.”

Chanhee scoffs and rolls his eyes at him, crossing his arms over his chest as well as he turns around to look directly at him. “We live together. You’ve seen the worst of me already; why would I.”

“You sure know how to woo a man,” Changmin rolls his eyes as well, but he can’t help the way the corners of his lips tug into a smile. “Got condoms on you?”

“What do you take me for?” Chanhee pats the inner pocket of his leather jacket. “Of course I do.”

Chanhee rushes them out not a moment later, as if he isn’t the very reason why they are running late to begin with. Jaehyun's apartment is only a couple blocks down the street, and Changmin isn’t one bit surprised to find they are able to hear loud music blasting through the third floor windows all the way down from the first floor. It makes him wonder how long it will take to have the cops called on them this time.

Changmin can see Chanhee is eager on his step as they make their way up, can see how giddy he is when he grabs him by the wrist and drags them straight to the kitchen the moment they are inside. Chanhee serves them one shot of tequila each, no lime or salt to chase it with, then another, and another. Changmin can feel his throat burning when he slams his glass on the counter, cursing Chanhee under his breath when the other saunters away without so much as saying goodbye.

Which is fine, really. Changmin finds himself in the living room not a moment later, body somehow pressed between Juyeon and Kevin as they ease him into the beat of whatever song Jaehyun chose to blast through his speakers.

“Looking good tonight,” Juyeon's voice tickles in his ear, body pressed so flush against his back Changmin almost doesn’t have to crane his neck to look back at him. There is a small smile playing on his lips, a light flush to his cheeks that Changmin can still see despite the dimmed lights.

“Thanks,” Changmin's tongue is heavy in his mouth, brain getting fuzzier the longer Kevin grips onto his hips and Juyeon grinds against his ass. “Not looking so bad yourself.”

Juyeon's smile widens just slightly, and Changmin barely registers it before Juyeon ducks down to press his lips to his neck. He can’t help the sigh that leaves his mouth and the shiver that runs through his body, Juyeon's lips wet against his warm skin. Changmin watches through half-lidded eyes as Kevin is dragged away by a pretty boy with warm skin and a deep voice and hands dipping past the waistband of his jeans, and it isn’t long until Juyeon spins him around so he can face him.

Changmin's hands find Juyeon's neck with ease, fingers toying with the hairs on his nape as he pulls Juyeon closer. Juyeon's lips are warm against his, his tongue hot like fire when it licks across his bottom lip. Changmin parts up for him without much thought, feeling a pleasant buzz under his skin the harder Juyeon grips him.

“Are you drunk?” Juyeon mumbles against his lips, his hands sliding up his shirt so he can press his fingers onto Changmin's bare skin.

It makes him shudder, and as much as he would like to say yes, he knows those three tequila shots won’t tip him any further than the slight buzz he currently feels. Pressing a kiss to the corner of Juyeon's lips, he shakes his head no. It makes Juyeon smile, a pleased noise choked up in the back of his throat.

“Why?” his head tips back to expose the column of his neck as Juyeon kisses his way down. “Wanna be the one to get me drunk tonight?”

The feeling of Juyeon's teeth against his skin when he smiles is almost infuriating, and it makes Changmin's fingers tighten the grip he has on his hair. Juyeon shakes his head, runs his tongue up his neck and sucks a hickey right over his pulse point, biting lightly on it as if to soothe the pain. Changmin groans, a sound that threatens to curl into a moan when Juyeon's hands slide further up his chest.

“Something else,” is what Juyeon says but doesn’t elaborate. Before Changmin can inquire him on the question, Juyeon's hands slide back down his chest and to the waistband of his pants, fingers hooking into the beltloops and pulling him flush against his body.

Changmin looks up at him – really looks at him, alert, far too aware of Juyeon's hardening cock now pressing against his thigh. His cat-like eyes are almost piercing in the dim room, and it makes heat suddenly start rising up the back of Changmin's neck. The staring doesn’t last long; with a curl of his lips, Juyeon starts tugging him further into the apartment, and Changmin has to make active effort not to stumble over his own feet.

He's familiar enough with the layout of Jaehyun's apartment to know where they are going, and it comes as no surprise to him when Juyeon opens the door that leads to the bathroom and locks it behind them. Changmin leans against the sink, brow raised at Juyeon and arms crossed over his chest.

“Well?” Changmin says, trying his best not to let his eyes fall to the waistline of Juyeon's pants. The bathroom is far too warm and humid for comfort.

“I’ve been thinking,” Juyeon steps closer, hands back on his hips, thumbs digging into his bones. Changmin bites on his lower lip to suppress a moan. “Chanhee won’t stop talking about you when he comes over, you know.”

His hands fall on Juyeon’s arms, fingers curling around muscle as Juyeon rubs the pads of his fingers into his skin.

“About how incredible your cock is,” Juyeon adds like it’s an afterthought, and Changmin can immediately feel his entire face flare up. His casual fling with Chanhee isn’t a secret to any of them, but Changmin didn’t think Chanhee would go that into detail when he isn’t around. “And, of course it made me curious.”

Changmin feels his throat go dry. His eyes are on Juyeon’s lips, moist with saliva and kissed red, slightly parted as Juyeon states down at him. This is unmarked territory for the both of them – their fooling around has never gone past intense make out sessions, and the fact that Juyeon is standing in front of him right now, talking about Changmin’s own sex life like it’s nothing makes him feel a little dizzy.

His nails dig into Juyeon’s forearms.

“I won’t make a move if you don’t want me to,” Juyeon continues, like he isn’t crowding into Changmin’s space, like he doesn’t have his half-hard dick pressing into his thigh again, like he isn’t trying to rile him up when he slides his hands up his sides and over the ridges of his ribcage once again, “but I’d really love if you’d let me suck you off tonight.”

“Oh my god,” Changmin groans, eyes slipping shut for a moment. He takes a deep breath, his heart now thundering in his chest. “Are _you_ drunk?”

“Barely so,” Juyeon admits, a kittenish smile on his lips. “Sober enough to know what I’m talking about.”

And that’s the thing about Juyeon, isn’t it? The soft-spoken, good looking boy with unwavering confidence and an ego that barely fits him. If Changmin didn’t know better—if he hadn’t caught him and Jacob fucking in the showers after basketball practice during freshman year, he would almost believe his good boy act.

But Changmin does know better. Juyeon is not such a good boy.

Juyeon presses on, closer, his breath ghosting on Changmin's face when his hands drop to his pants again and he says, “can I?”

And Changmin feels like his entire body is being set on fire, his face so warm he thinks it's about to explode, blood rushing to his cock at an uncomfortably fast pace. His nails dig deeper into Juyeon's arms but he doesn’t tell him to stop, his throat so dry he has trouble swallowing.

He doesn’t know what does it for him – if it’s how ridiculously hot Juyeon looks tonight, with his hair slicked back and swept off his face for once, if it’s the confidence with which he speaks or how eager he seems at the mere thought of seeing Changmin's cock. Ultimately, he nods, a small gesture that he knows would have gone unnoticed hadn’t Juyeon been standing so close to him, and the shit-eating grin that spreads on Juyeon's lips makes Changmin want to punch him in the face.

“Are you usually this eager and straightforward?” Changmin asks with laughter in his voice when Juyeon starts fumbling with the button of his jeans, fingers slightly shaky as he tries to undo the zipper. “Eager to get on your knees and suck someone off?”

Juyeon's gaze flits from his pants to his eyes, and there is a glint in there Changmin knows he's seen mirrored in Chanhee's eyes before.

“Sometimes,” he says, but, again, doesn’t elaborate. Changmin didn’t expect him to, not when Juyeon starts sinking to his knees in this cramped up bathroom, not when his fingers curl into the fabric of his clothes and push both his pants and boxers halfway down his thighs.

He can’t take his eyes off him, of the way he can almost hear Juyeon's mouth water once he’s at eye level with his dick, the way he runs his palms up his thighs to grip him by the hips. It's such a small gesture and yet it makes Changmin's legs shake, a hand falling on Juyeon's perfectly styled hair as the other grips onto the sink, grounding. Juyeon looks up at him again, as if trying to make sure he’s still got permission to do this, and it makes Changmin smile.

“Go ahead,” Changmin says, threading his fingers through his hair, gripping it lightly.

Juyeon rubs his thumbs over his hipbones once more before reaching for his cock, gripping him by the base and giving him a tentative stroke. Juyeon's palm is warm on him, dry and tugging on the upstroke but Changmin doesn’t mind.

Juyeon seems to, however, with the way he pulls his hand off and spits into his palm, making sure his next strokes are slick and easy. It doesn’t take long for Changmin to come to full hardness, Juyeon's gaze hot on his body, pleasure zipping down his spine with every stroke of Juyeon's hand.

Changmin holds his breath when Juyeon glides his hand down and holds him by the base again, leaning in until his breath ghosts warm against his pelvis. His eyes are glued to Juyeon when he pokes his tongue out and runs the tip on the underside, making his knees wobble when it catches right under the head.

Juyeon looks absolutely sinful when he stretches his lips around the girth of his cock, when he swirls his tongue around the head and starts taking him in, bit by bit. Changmin feels almost obsessed with the way saliva collects at the corners of his mouth so easily, the way his eyes flit up to meet Changmin’s, the way his fingers tighten around the base as he takes more of him in.

And Changmin knows he doesn’t have to be modest about it, knows his cock is thick to take, and it only makes him feel even dizzier as Juyeon swallows around him. Juyeon doesn’t stop until Changmin’s cockhead hits the back of his throat and Changmin curses under his breath, his grip on the sink behind him tightening until his knuckles hurt. It’s maddening, the feeling of Juyeon’s muscles constricting around him, trying to take all of him in.

Changmin tugs lightly onto his hair and Juyeon pulls all the way back, gasping for air as saliva connects his lips to Changmin’s dick. There is a bright flush coloring his cheeks and spreading down his neck, dipping under the collar of his shirt and likely going all the way down to his chest. Juyeon’s eyes glisten when he works his hand once, twice, lazily jerking him off, as if asking for permission to continue.

Changmin’s hand falls from his hair to his jaw, thumb rubbing comfortingly over his cheekbone. Juyeon looks nothing short of sinful, lips parted as he pants and spit dripping down his chin, thumbing at the slit of Changmin's cockhead and smearing precum over the sensitive skin. Changmin wraps his free hand around Juyeon's, guides his cock so it presses against his bottom lip, and Changmin loves to feel Juyeon's jaw unhinge under his touch as he starts pressing in.

Juyeon stills, slides his hands to Changmin's ass and holds onto him, nails digging into his flesh. Changmin hisses, hips stuttering at the slight pain and sending his cock further down Juyeon's throat. It seems to take him by surprise with the way he gags around it, but he is quick to relax his muscles and breathe through his nose.

Juyeon looks up at Changmin through half-lidded eyes and Changmin can feel his dick twitch on Juyeon's tongue. And then he hums around him and Changmin's hips stutter again, but this time Juyeon doesn’t gag – he hums again instead, digging his nails harder into his ass, and Changmin's hand goes from his jaw back up to his hair, threading through the locks and holding him steady.

Changmin fucks into his mouth at a leisure pace, his soft moans spilling off his lips with every glide of his cock on Juyeon's tongue. He can’t keep his eyes off him, off the way Juyeon's lips stretch so prettily around his cock, at the saliva that spills over the corners of Juyeon's lips, or the way Juyeon's lids flutter closed when Changmin's eyes on him become too much. And Juyeon moans like he’s never wanted anything else in his life, like being on his knees with Changmin's cock in his mouth is where he’s always supposed to be.

And Changmin will indulge himself with that thought if only for a moment, because he can feel his nerve-endings buzzing with pleasure the more Juyeon moans around him, the harder his nails dig into his skin. Changmin lets go of his hair, brings his hand back to grip onto the sink as well, his chest heaving with the effort to keep himself up. Juyeon takes the hint, of course he does, his eyes fluttering open again to stare up at him as he holds his cock by the base.

He doesn’t have time to hold back the loud moan that builds up his chest and rolls off his tongue when Juyeon starts bobbing his head at his own pace, fast and messy and so wet and eager it leaves Changmin feeling a little dizzy. He knows by how quickly the tightening in his groin grows that he won’t be lasting long, and he barely has the presence of mind to utter out a warning if only so Juyeon won’t be completely taken by surprise.

It does little to deter Juyeon, really, if the way he starts working his fist on his cock along with the messy bobs of his head is enough telling that he wants this. Juyeon's muffled moans are obscene, filthy in a way Changmin would’ve never imagined he’d hear coming from him. when Juyeon pulls away to catch his breath, Changmin almost whines at the loss of the wetness around his cock.

“I’d love for you to come on my face,” Juyeon breathes out, absolutely wrecked, and Changmin swears he sees stars, “but that would ruin my makeup.”

Juyeon pouts – _pouts!_ – and thumbs at his cockhead, a stupid grin on his lips.

“Oh my god, _shut up,”_ Changmin groans, weaving his fingers through Juyeon's hair again, tugging his head back. “Keep that up and that’s exactly what’s going to happen.”

“I’m just saying,” Juyeon hums, pressing a kiss to his leaking tip. Changmin feels himself throb in his hold. “Come in my mouth whenever you want.”

Changmin curses loud enough for it to pull a chuckle out of Juyeon barely a second before he takes him in again. The wave of pleasure that hits him makes him black out for a moment, his knees buckling as he comes hot in Juyeon's mouth. Juyeon has the audacity to moan around him as he swallows his release, gripping his hip tightly with his free hand to stop him from further bucking into his mouth.

Changmin knows he's slightly shaking when Juyeon pulls off him with a lewd pop, cum and saliva dripping down his chin. He reaches an unsteady hand to him, wiping at the fluids and pushing his fingers into Juyeon's mouth. Juyeon is more than eager to take him in, tongue swirling around the digits and licking him clean, eyes glistening with tears.

“You’re insane,” Changmin murmurs as Juyeon pulls himself back on his feet, helping him with pulling his underwear and pants back up. Juyeon smiles, pressing a kiss to the corners of his lips. “Let me get you off, too.”

But Juyeon shakes his head, his smile unwavering.

“It’s okay,” he bumps Changmin to the side with his hip, running the tap to wash his hands and mouth clean. Changmin turns around and joins him, thoroughly rubbing soap between his fingers. He eyes Juyeon's reflection, his head tilting to the side a little. “Got other businesses to take care of.”

“Of course,” Changmin chuckles, because he should’ve seen this coming. “Hope this was up to your expectations.”

“Oh, it was,” Juyeon answers with a cocky grin, grabbing him by the chin with a wet hand and pulling him into a kiss. “We should do this again some other time.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Changmin waves him off, pushing him away with an equally wet hand on his chest. “Go on ahead, I think I need another minute to collect myself.”

Juyeon leaves the bathroom with a hearty laugh, shouting an _enjoy the party!_ over his shoulder right as Changmin clicks the door shut again. He sighs at the mess that is his reflection, groaning as he runs a finger over the purpling hickey Juyeon left on his neck; Changmin _knows_ Chanhee is going to give him shit for it, and he can only hope Chanhee will end the night just as bad – if not worse – than him, if only so the teasing won’t be one-sided.

Changmin splashes some water on his face, fixes his pants and steps into the party again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first of a handful of fics i'm going to write for this very specific party night. next one coming before the end of the year? perhaps 👀
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/changminize) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/changminize)


End file.
